


affection

by lovely404



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, George Is Tired, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sort of? - Freeform, dream is whipped, theyre just really in love, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: while george is asleep, dream has some things to say
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	affection

the clock read 3 am, nothing but adoring touches and secret whispers in the air. the sound of the sheets rustling and the whirring fan became a simple background buzz. 

“georgie?” dream whispered, hand finding its way under george's shirt to run his fingers over his pale back.

george let out a soft sound, pushing himself closer to dreams chest.

“wow, someone's cuddly today, not that i'm complaining though.” dream smiles fondly down at the mess of brown hair. george had somehow made a little burrow out of the blankets, the only thing that could be seen is the crown of his hair. 

dream leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before settling under the covers with his lover.

dream couldn't sleep quite yet, as he had chugged a few too many energy drinks beforehand. he was planning to edit a video all night, but it took a lot less time than he predicted. besides, george looked awfully comfy under the piles of blankets, so dream couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. 

once he had confirmed george was asleep, he went back to running his hand up and down george's back. of course, it was originally something soothing for george, but now it's become muscle memory to dream. he physically can't go a night without doing his hand thing, and it's become a habit. a habit they both love.

“george... i want to say so many things to you. i know how much i tell you but i truly adore you. somehow i find a new reason to love you every day. my list is probably miles long by now. i look forward to waking up next to you every morning. i get excited thinking about what we’re gonna eat for dinner together. i find myself thinking about you whenever i see the lilacs outside our neighbor's house. you take up every inch of my mind and i have no idea how you do it. i know you're not big on sappy stuff, so i could never tell you all this to your face, but i'm just hoping that somehow you can hear me in your dreams. maybe somehow you can hear and know how much i love you.”

dream let out a sigh, a content one at that. he couldn't get over how deeply he felt for george, and he was glad he at least had some sort of way to vent. 

after sharing his innermost thoughts, he grew tired, finally relaxing into the mattress. as he fell asleep, he didn't notice the sound of george's pounding heart. he didn't feel the heat emitting from george's cheeks.

george never said a word about what he had heard, he decided to keep it to himself. a little reminder for when he was feeling his worst. it was like a secret, the most beautiful secret he's ever heard. 

all for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i was sad over the recent heatwaves chapter so here! i hope u all like it :]]
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
